ARTHUR'S SECRET
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: "Jadi Kirkland-san, kau ini sebenarnya anak perempuan, kan?"/"Folk dance. Saat folk dance, ketika kau jatuh menimpaku, Kirkland-san. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari tubuhmu."/"... Ayah pasti akan mengirimku kembali ke sekolah, Kak. Ayah tak akan menerimaku kembali di rumah."/ "Aku menangkap basah kalian!"/Aku harus terus bertahan. AKu tak ingin mengecewakan siapapun!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA****– HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**

**GENRE: FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR**

**WARNING: Out of Character, Out of Topic, Flat, Typo(s)**

* * *

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa Ayah tak mau menerimaku sebagai perempuan?_

_Memang apa salah jika aku, anakmu ini adalah seorang perempuan?_

_Aku anak Ayah, darah daging Ayah. Kumohon berikan aku cinta yang layak sebagai seorang anak, bukan sebagai orang yang kau benci._

.

.

Hari ini terasa sangat membosankan seperti biasa. Datang ke sekolah, mengikuti pelajaran dan setelah jam pelajaran terakhir, ia akan kembali ke asrama menghabiskan sisa harinya didalam kamar. Kalau tidak ada tugas, ia lebih memilih untuk tidur atau menulis jurnal pribadi – jujur, agak malu untuk mengatakan menulis 'buku harian' – dan menyembunyikannya dibawah bantal.

Mata zamrudnya memutar dan melihat keluar jendela. Cuaca sedang bagus dan tidak terlalu panas. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar bisa mengusir kebosanannya hari ini. Sendiri. Yah, ia lebih memilih pergi sendiri. Lagipula teman sekamarnya Francis tak mungkin ia ajak untuk pergi bersama. Sekamar dengan orang mesum, narsis dan pengumpul majalah dewasa seperti dia, merupakan mimpi buruk. Sungguh, demi apapun itu. Ia baru satu bulan di sekolah barunya dan itu cukup membuatnya tersiksa. Ditambah dengan teman sekamar yang aduh, membuatnya harus extra hati-hati._Tuhan, apa dosaku?_

Matanya kembali melihat seluruh kamarnya juga Francis. Meja belajar pemuda mesum itu tampak sangat berantakan dan sedikit penasaran remaja bermata zamrud itu mendekati meja Francis. Hanya tumpukan buku pelajaran tapi, hei, ada sesuatu terselip dibalik buku-buku pelajaran itu. Iseng saja ia mengambilnya dan…

_Bloody hell!_

_Kenapa koleksinya semakin banyak, sih, dan parahnya si Mesum menyelipkannya di antara buku pelajaran. Jangan-jangan saat jam pelajaran pun ia membacanya. Sialan!_

Sebuah pembatas terlihat mencuat dari 'buku berharga' milik Francis itu. Matanya membesar dan amarahnya rasanya semakin menjadi. Bagaimana tidak, benda yang dijadikan pembatas 'buku itu' ternyata photo dirinya. Walau hanya foto editan tetap saja ini memalukan.

_Awas kau Francis kau, kubunuh kau. Bloody Frog sialan!_

– _Knock knock!_

"Arthur, kau ada di dalam?" tanya suara dibalik pintu kamarnya. Sedikit terkejut ia dengan suara pemuda yang sekarang ada di balik pintu itu. Kenapa ia jadi berdebar-debar. "Arthur?"

"A-ah, iya masuk saja, Alfred. Pintunya tidak terkunci kok."

Alfred membuka pintu dan kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. "Hehehehehe, aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ada apa?"

"Umm begini..." Alfred agak malu dan ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Boleh aku... umm, anu itu..."

"Apa katakan saja."

"Arthur..."

Wajah Alfred menatap lurus pada wajah Arthur yang kini sudah tampak memerah. Ini membuat jantung Arthur yang tadinya berdetak secara beraturan berubah jadi berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya dan wajah pemuda berkacamata itu semakin dekat, matanya yang sebiru langit beradu pandang dengan mata zamrud milik Arthur. Arthur menahan napas dan ke dua matanya terpejam. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Alfred ternyata malah memiringkan wajahnya dan membisikan sesuatu di telingannya. Terdengar suara maskulin Alfred memasuki telinganya dan membuat seluruh syaraf di kepalanya seperti tercekat.

"Arthur, boleh aku meminjam uang padamu. Bulan depan kuganti. Aku janji, dan hutang yang kemarin juga akan kubayar nanti."

Hening.

–_Punch!_

"Sialan kau, _git_!"

Reaksi yang sebenarnya sudah Alfred kira tapi sayangnya ia kurang cepat mengelak. Akhirnya sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di pipinya. Wajah Arthur merah padam bagai seorang preman yang tidak diberi jatah harian malaknya. Alfred meringis sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yan jujur ini sakit sekali. Apa tenaganya memang selalu sekuat ini?

"Aww, ini sakit Arthur. Kenapa kau harus memukulku, sih? Kalau tidak mau 'kan tinggal kau tolak saja!"

"_Bloody hell_, bukan itu masalahnya tapi... "wajah Arthur semakin memerah. Entah ia harus kesal atau malu. "Kupikir kau akan melakukan apa tadi!"

"Memangnya kau pikir tadi aku akan melakukan apa?"

"Tentu saja ci... ah, sudahlah lupakan!"

"Apa, apa, aku ingin tahu."

"Sudah kubilang lupakan, _git_! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih!?"

Arthur membalikan badannya. Ia tak mau melepaskan kata-kata yang akan memancing 'dirinya yang asli' terbongkar. Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap 'bermain bagus' agar 'dirinya yang asli' tidak terbongkar_. Tahan dirimu Alice._

"Jadi bagaimana kau mau meminjamkan uang padaku tidak?"

"Memang kau mau pinjam berapa, hah?"

Arthur menghela napasnya dan mengambil dompet dari saku celananya. Memberikan beberapa lembar dollar pada Alfred. Senyum lebar dapat terlihat di wajah pemuda berkacamata itu. Dan, ketika Arthur akan kembali duduk di kursinya, tangannya langsung ditarik Alfred dan mengajaknya untuk keluar bersama. Semburat merah kembali terlihat diwajah Arthur.

* * *

"Selamat Tuan Kirkland, bayinya ternyata perempuan." Ujar salah seorang suster yang tadi membantu persalinan istrinya, Inggrid Kirkland. "Dia cantik sekali."

Raut wajah masam terlihat di air muka Ian. "Hyah~, perempuan."

"Kenapa Ayah terlihat tidak senang?" tanya William sambil menutup bukunya.

"Kau masih bertanya 'kenapa', heh?" Ian menatap putranya tajam. "Karena aku ingin anak laki-laki bukan perempuan!"

"Memangnya kenapa harus laki-laki? Aku juga laki-laki, tapi Ayah tetap tidak suka padaku!"

"Kau memang laki-laki tapi kau menyimpang."

"Apanya yang menyimpang?"

Ian terdiam sejenak. "Kemayu."

"_Shit!_ Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Kau memang seperti itu, lihat saja penampilanmu yang mungkin terlihat maskulin dari luar tapi gayamu seperti anak perempuan!"

"Ugh~... sudah kubilang aku tidak seperti perempuan!"

William bangkit dari duduknya dan kakinya menghentak keras layaknya remaja putri yang ngambek karena kesal pada kekasihnya. Pemuda beralis tebal itu pergi meninggalkan ayahnya dan memilih untuk keluar dari area Rumah Sakit.

_Geez!_

_Anak itu mungkin terlalu sering bergaul dengan Feliks. Kenapa harus perempuan, sih?_

_Anak pertama memang laki-laki tulen, tampan dan berotak cerdas sayang kelakuannya seperti anak perempuan. Anak kedua yang kuharapkan laki laki malah perempuan. Pokoknya anak ketiga harus laki-laki. Harus buat anak lagi!_

* * *

"Kenapa tidak diminum Arthur?" Alfred memperhatikan Arthur yang sedari tadi melamun. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Arthur saat ini. "Hei, apa Francis mengganggumu lagi?"

"Ah, umm, tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat aneh beberapa hari ini? Apa karena sekolah kita tidak ada perempuan jadi kau tidak bisa mengencani mereka?"

"_Shut up!_ Memangnya aku si mesum _Bloody Frog_ itu!"

"Eh, santai dong Arthur. Aku 'kan cuma nanya."

Jelas saja Arthur merasa risih jika disinggung soal perempuan. Karena dia sendiri sebenarnya perempuan. Ya, perempuan tulen, asli tanpa pengawat dan pewarna. Kalimat tadi harap dianggap tidak ada. Arthur yang sebenarnya bernama Alice Kirkland ini harus menanggung obsesi ayahnya, Ian Kirkland untuk menjadi laki-laki. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang di usianya yang sudah tujuh belas tahun, ayahnya tetap memperlakukannya seperti anak laki-laki. Sampai akhirnya lima tahun yang lalu saat adiknya, Peter, lahir dan itu sedikit mengurangi obsesinya membuat Arthur menjadi seorang laki laki. Ia memang mempunyai kakak bernama William yang lelaki tulen tapi sedikit kemayu. Bukan berarti kakaknya seperti waria hanya saja tingkah yang agak terlihat 'cantik' dan ini membuat ayahnya depresi.

Satu hal yang tidak Arthur mengerti. Padahal sudah ada Peter, tapi ayahnya tetap ingin Arthur menjadi seorang laki-laki terus. Dan, ia harus rela ayahnya memotong rambut emasnya yang panjang jadi pendek layaknya lelaki sungguhan. Melatih suaranya agak terdengar seperti lelaki juga _attitude_yang bisa dibilang kurang sopan khas lelaki pun harus ia tiru. Alhasil kata-kata kotor, sumpah serapah sering keluar dari mulut manisnya._Kalau terus begini aku tidak akan bisa jadi istri yang baik._

Arthur bangkit dari duduknya. "Hei, Arthur kau mau kemana?"

"Kamar kecil apa kau mau ikut, Alfie?"

"Hei, aku bukan homo tahu!"

"Ahahaha."

Sampai di depan restroom, Arthur melihat ke sekeliling. Ia tidak mungkin masuk ke toilet pria, sebab bagaimanapun walau penampilannya seperti seorang pria, tubuhnya tetapalah tubuh wanita. Untung ayahnya tidak memaksa dirinya untuk operasi ganti kelamin. Merepotkan saja.

_Hhh~, leganya._

_Sampai kapan aku harus terus seperti ini?_

_Aku tidak bisa menutupinya terus-menerus dan kalau yang lain sampai tahu aku perempuan bagaimana?_

_Ayah kenapa tega membuatku jadi kesusahan seperti ini._

**-0o0o0-**

Hari-hari sekolah Arthur masih sama seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah. Teman yang sama yang pastinya laki-laki semua. Karena sekolahnya ini sekolah khusus laki-laki. Francis yang kadang menggodanya karena wajah manisnya, Kiku yang kadang entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat memerah ketika ia memadang pemuda Asia itu. Pelajaran yang biasa saja –menurutnya – tapi bagi sebagian murid lainnya terkesan sulit. Sampai suatu kejadian yang paling ia benci terjadi.

Arthur memegangi perutnya. Sudah tidak salah lagi ini pasti sudah waktunya. Sialan. Kata itu yang terus dia umpat dalam hati. Saat ini masih jam pelajaran dan payahnya guru yang mengajar itu Mr. Oxenstierna. Akan susah jika harus meminta ijin untuk keluar kelas. _Checkmate._

"Arthur kenapa wajahmu pucat, da?" tanya Ivan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya, aduh!"

Alfred yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Arthur langsung mengangkat tangan. "Mr. Oxenstierna, bolehkah Kirkland meninggalkan kelas?"

"Apa-apaan kau, _git_! Ah, aww."

"M'mang K'rkl'nd k'napa?"

"Sepertinya dia sakit. Biar aku antar ke Ruang Kesehatan."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kau sakit _mon cher_~?" ujar Francis mengelus rambut emas Arthur.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Arthur meremas perutnya yang sakit sampai air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Ugh~."

"Sep'rtiny' k'u m'mang s'kit K'rkland. Silak'n k'u p'rgi ke Ru'ng K'sehat'n"

Tanpa komando Alfred langsung siap siaga menggendong Arthur dan ini membuat seluruh perhatikan kelas tertuju pada mereka berdua. Tanpa memperdulikan Arthur yang berontak meminta diturunkan, Alfred terus berjalan keluar kelas dan membawanya ke Ruang Kesehatan. Sampai di Ruang Kesehatan, ternyata suster penjaga tidak ada. _Sial_, rutuk Alfred.

"Kau masih merasa sakit Arthur?"

"Itu sudah jelas 'kan!"

"Lebih baik kau tiduran saja di sini sampai merasa baikan. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Tidak usah, kau kembali saja ke kelas. Lagipula kau 'kan payah dalam pelajaran Fisika Mr. Oxenstierna."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku sendiri kesakitan di sini. Aku 'kan HERO."

Arthur menepis keningnya. Lagi-lagi kata 'HERO' keluar dari mulut Alfred. "Hhh~, lakukan sesukamu."

Arthur membalikan tubuhnya dan tidur di atas ranjang. Walau masih terasa sakit tapi dengan tiduran seperti ini rasa sakitnya bisa sedikit berkurang. Sebenarnya ia ingin berterimakasih pada Alfred, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu secara blak-blakan. Alfred duduk di samping ranjang Arthur tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya bisa mengamati lekuk tubuh Arthur yang menurutnya seksi.

_Kenapa dia punya tubuh seindah itu?_

_Rasanya aku jadi ingin... ah, apa yang aku pikirkan, sih?_

_Dia itu laki laki dan aku juga laki laki. Kenapa aku memikirkan hal semacam ini pada sesama lelaki juga. Bodoh!_

o

Satu jam berlalu dan tanpa Arthur sadari ternyata dirinya tadi terlelap tidur dan di sampingnya juga masih ada Alfred yang ikut tertidur. Alfred sangat baik mau menungguinya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ya, sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dada Arthur sudah tidak karuan lagi detak jantungnya. Ia tak berani bergerak sedikit pun dan berharap kalau 'hal itu' tidak benar-benar terjadi. Jangan bilang...

Mata zamrudnya melihat ke arah selangkangan celananya dan sebuah noda merah merembes lewat celananya dan itu juga merembes ke sprei ranjangnya. Mimpi buruk. Bayangannya benar, sekarang ia harus bagaimana. Kalau sampai Alfred tahu habislah ia. Pergi,Aarthur harus pergi dari sini dan membawa sprei ini. Identitasnya sebagai seorang perempuan harus tetap dijaga.

_My God,tembus..._

**[TBC]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Hanakimi?

Bukan kok, mungkin cerita soal anak perempuan yang nyamar ke sekolah khusus laki-laki udah umum, tapi saya mau buat dengan versi berbeda dan cerita buatan saya sendiri..

Padahal cerita sebelumnya juga belum selesai tapi udah buat cerita lagi. Bersambung pula.

((tepok jidat))

Author dong dong nih.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA – HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**

**GENRE: FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR**

**WARNING: Out of Character, Out of Topic, Flat, Typo (s)**

* * *

Repp review:

Akakonichiya-san: wah, terimakasih RnR-nya, saya senang. nah, ini lanjutannya..

Ostreichweiz-san: wah, terimakasih RnR-nya, saya senang. nah, ini lanjutannya dan wah, masa bahasa saya fun? (padahal saya tipe orang yang garing, loh)

Sekai-san: wah, terimakasih RnR-nya, saya senang. wah, ada kok fict USUK lainnya (punya author lain pastinya) tapi mungkin belum sempet kebaca yah?

Moku-chan: wah, terimakasih RnR-nya, saya senang. hayo, gimana, yah?

* * *

**[sebelumnya..]**

Satu jam berlalu dan tanpa Arthur sadari ternyata dirinya tadi terlelap tidur dan disampingnya juga Alfred yang juga tertidur. Alfred sangat baik mau menungguinya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ya, sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dada Atrhur sudah tidak karuan lagi detak jantungnya. Ia tak berani bergerak sedikit pun dan berharap kalau 'hal itu' tidak benar-benar terjadi. Jangan bilang...

Mata zamrudnya melihat kearah selangkangan celananya dan sebuah noda merah merembes lewat celananya dan itu juga merembes ke sprei ranjangnya. Mimpi buruk. Bayangannya benar, sekarang ia harus bagaimana. Kalau sampai Alfred tahu habislah ia. Pergi, Arthur harus pergi dari sini dan membawa sprei ini. Identitasnya sebagai seorang perempuan harus tetap dijaga.

_My God,tembus..._

* * *

**[Sekarang..]**

Jari-jari Alice meremas gemas selimutnya. Kalau ia melarikan diri nanti Alfred pasti bertanya 'kenapa dan apa alasannya', tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Keadaan tidak mendukung sama sekali dan kalau terus berdiam diri pasti akan ketahuan. Rasanya Arthur ingin menangis dan mati saja. Ini sangat memalukan dan semua ini salah ayahnya, Ian Kirkland. _Bagaimana ini?_

Perlahan Alfred membuka matanya dan melihat temannya Arthur –Alice– sedang menangis. Dengan sedikit heran, ia pun membetulkan kacamatanya. _Arthur menangis? Kenapa?_

"Arthur?" pemuda itu hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab. "Hei, kau kenapa? Apa perutmu bertambah sakit? Mau kuambilkan minum?"

Arthur tersentak kaget dan akal sehatnya kembali bekerja. Ia mengusap airmatanya dan menatap Alfred penuh harap. "Alfred, aku haus dan aku tidak bisa mengambilnya karena perutku masih terasa sakit." _–Maaf, aku bohong soal perutku yang masih terasa sakit._

Alfred melihat k earah tempat minum yang ada di dekat meja suster penjaga. "Akan kuambilkan."

"Tunggu, aku ingin minuman yang ada di kafetaria bawah. Kau bisa membelikannya untukku, 'kan?"

"Kafetaria lumayan jauh, Arthur."

"Kumohon." Ujarnya dengan nada memelas dan membuat pemuda berkacamata itu menghela napas panjang. Alfred mengangguk dan menyuruh Arthur –Alice– untuk tetap berada di sini sementara ia turun ke kafetaria.

Dirasa cukup aman, Arthur menarik sprei dan turun dari ranjangnya. Mengganti dengan sprei baru yang ada di lemari penyimpanan pojok ruangan. Setelah selesai, ia berlari dengan membawa sprei yang terkena 'noda merah' itu ke asrama. Beruntung jarak asrama tidak jauh. Nafasnya terengah-engah ketika sampai di kamar dan segera mengganti celana sekolahnya dengan celana yang baru juga menyembunyikan sprei 'itu' di lemari pakaiannya. Ia harus cepat sebelum Alfred kembali ke Ruang Kesehatan.

.

.

_Trrrtt~, trrrrrt~.._

"Ya, William Kirkland, ada yang –..." belum selesai William menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara di ujung teleponnya sudah memotong duluan.

"Kak Will, ini aku Alice. Kak, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Hei, hei, kau masih menggunakan nama perempuanmu itu, Arthur?"

"Ah, sudahlah, Kak, jangan bahas soal itu. Pokoknya kau harus membantuku!"

"Hmm, ada apa memangnya?"

Alice terdiam sejenak. "Aku membutuhkan benda 'itu'. Kau bisa mengirimkannya, 'kan?"

"Benda 'itu'? Apa maksdumu?" William menaikan sebelah alisnya yang lumayan tebal.

"Ah, Kak aku sedang buru-buru, nih dan tidak sedang ingin bercanda. Kau harus mengirimkan benda 'itu' segera. Aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Tapi aku memang tidak mengerti, Arthie."

"Masa Kakak tidak mengerti, sih? Aku ini perempuan dan setiap bulan pasti membutuhkannya."

"Apa? Uang bulanan?"

Arthur menepuk dahinya dan berusaha menahan kekesalannya. "_Bloody hell_, aku serius, Kak!"

"Mulai lagi bahasa 'berkilau'-mu itu keluar. Katakan saja yang jelas apa yang kau butuhkan."

Arthur sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya. "Pe-pembalut wanita."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Suara tawa William langsung pecah saat itu juga. Hanya untuk mengatakan dua kata itu saja, adiknya Alice –Arthur– harus mengatakannya mati-matian susahnya. Arthur mendengus kesal mendengar suara tawa kakaknya yang semakin keras dari ujung telepon sana. Ingin sekali nanti ketika liburan Natal tiba dan ia pulang untuk menbanting William. _Kesal!_

"Kak?" William masih tertawa. Arthur pun menaikan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf. "Kak William~!"

"Ah, iya, iya, maaf. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti. Pffft~"

"Pokoknya cepat kirimkan. Segera dan jangan buat aku sampai menunggu lama!"

"Iya, iya."

"SE-GE-RA."

"_Yes, Ma'am._"

Arthur menutup teleponnya dan pintu Ruang Kesehatan dibuka. Alfred masuk dan memberikan sebotol minuman ringan padanya. "Ini yang kau mau. Butuh yang lain?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Ah, kau bisa kembali ke kelas, Alfred."

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Hng~….." Arthur mendorong Alfred keluar Ruang Kesehatan. Pemuda bermabut _dirty blonde_ itu melihat temannya itu lewat ekor matanya. "Kenapa kau memaksa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu ketinggalan pelajaran, Bodoh!"

"Hyah~, baiklah aku mengerti."

Alfred pun menurut karena jika ia membantah pasti temannya itu akan mengomelinya tanpa ampun bahkan kata-kata 'berkilau' pun akan menghujaninya secara beruntun. _Padahal kalau ia mau menjaga mulutnya itu pasti akan tambah manis. Eh, manis? Tunggu, kenapa aku mengatakan Arthur itu manis? Argh, dia itu laki-laki, _batin Alfred.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena merasa bodoh bisa berpikiran kalau Arthur itu manis. Jangan sampai ia jadi homo hanya karena wajah Arthur yang terlihat manis. Tapi, temannya itu memang sangat manis. Apalagi jika sedang merasa kesal.

**-0o0o0-**

Barang titipan Arthur sampai ketangannya dengan selamat. Beruntung Mr. Wang Yao selaku Kepala Sekolah yang tahu bahwa ia perempuan, mengijinkan William untuk mengantarkan barang pesanannya. Arthur yang seorang perempuan bisa masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki karena ayahnya berteman baik dengan beliau. Walau awalnya sempat tak disetujui tapi pada akhirnya, Mr. Wang mengijinkannya juga. Benar-benar merepotkan.

.

.

Arthur yang sudah merasa lebih baik, memilih untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Mata pelajaran Olah Raga dan tanpa ia tahu, pilihannya untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran ini akan berujung pada sebuah masalah yang nantinya tambah merepotkan seorang Alice Kirkland –atau yang sekarang menggunakan nama Arthur Kirkland– yang bisa stress jika terus menjalani hari-garinya dengan berpura-pura menajdi laki-laki.

"_Like_, baiklah, untuk mata pelajaran Olah Raga kali ini kita akan melakukan _Folk Dance._" Ujar Mr. Feliks Lukasiewicz. "_Totally_ keren 'kan~."

Semua siswa hanya bisa _sweat drop_ saat melihat gaya Mr. Lukasiewicz yang mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jempolnya kemudian beliau diletakan di bawah dagu. Lelaki asal Polandia itu memang guru yang sedikit aneh, dia pernah membawa peliharaan kuda poni-nya ke sekolah sebagai tunggangan pribadi. Memang itu langah yang baik untuk mengurangi pencemaran udara tapi, kenapa tidak menggunakan sepeda atau kendaraan lain dengan bahan bakar _biodiesel _saja. _Aneh juga ada batas wajarnya kali, Sir._

Mr. Lukasiewicz pun membagi pasangan masing-masing. Sebuah kebetulan Alice tidak berpasangan dengan Alfred. Entah kenapa kadang jika berdekatan dengan pemuda berkacamata itu dadanya selalu berdebar tak karuan. Kali ini pasangannya adalah Kiku Honda. Pemuda Asia berambut hitam dan beriris sewarna madu hutan. Ia memang jarang berbicara dan wajahnya juga lumayan tak punya ekspresi, tapi otaknya jangan diremehkan. Kiku Honda termasuk seorang yang cerdas dan ia menduduki peringkat pertama di kelasnya, lalu diposisi kedua Eduard Von Bock dan ketiga diduduki oleh Arthur –Alice– Kirkland.

Semburat merah terlihat diwajah Kiku yang seputih ukiran patung marmer. Manis. Mr. Lukasiewicz pun mulai memainkan musik dari _tape recorder_ yang ada di dekatnya. Arthur memegang tangan Kiku perlahan dan mulai menari. Alfred yang berpasangan dengan Matthew Williams, sepupunya yang berasal dari Kanada, memperhatikan pasangan Arthur dan Kiku. Gerakan mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi dan harmonis. Entah kenapa Alfred merasa sedikit risih melihat mereka berdua tapi, dengan kuat ia tepis berkali-kali ia mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bukan homo. Ya, bukan.

**GUBRAK!**

Pasangan Arthur dan Kiku terjatuh di tengah tarian. Kaki Kiku tidak sengaja menjegal kaki Arthur dan membuat ke duanya terjatuh. Kejadian ini jelas membuat semua siswa berhenti melakukan tariannya dan malah fokus pada mereka berdua. Arthur mengaduh kesakitan dan tanpa ia sadari tangan Kiku berada di atas dadanya. Sedang Kiku juga belum menyadari keadaan tangannya yang menyentuh bagian yang rawan. Keadaan hening sejenak, mata dan otak Arthur belum terkoneksi dengan baik. Dua menit kemudian.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Arthur menjerit dan menarik diri dari bawah tubuh Kiku. Mundur sejauh mungkin dengan wajah yang ketakutan bercampur panik. Satu masalah besar datang. Ini rasanya seperti ditimpa batu besar bertuliskan 1000 ton. Sekarang Arthur merasa khawatir dan takut kalau Kiku menyadari bahwa tubuhnya berbeda dengan laki-laki pada umumnya bagaimana?

_Ba-bagaimana ini? Apa aku berpura-pura pingsan saja? Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan!_

**[TBC]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Saya benar-benar kena WB dan lupa cara menulis dengan baik dan benar. Semoga Chapter Dua gak mengecewakan, untuk selanjutnya saya usahakan lebih baik lagi. Maaf, juga kalau dibuat pendek dan lagi-lagi saya memotong dibagian yng mungkin bisa dikatakan tegang.

Hahahaha ketawa tanpa ekspresi

((plak))

Akhir kata (?) _mind to review and give an advice or suggestion_?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA****– HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**

**GENRE: FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR**

**WARNING: Out of Character, Out of Topic, Flat, Typo(s)**

* * *

Semua anak memandangi Arthur dengan tatapan heran. Kiku yang merasa tak enak berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan berniat minta maaf. Alfred yang juga ikut heran melihat Arthur dengan sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa harus bersikap setakut itu, sih?

"Kirk-Kirkland-san, aku..."

"Ahahahahaha~." Arthur tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak dan jelas mengagetkan Kiku yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya juga anak lainnya. "Ini tidak sakit, loh."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

_Bodoh!_

_Kenapa aku harus tiba-tiba tertawa untuk mengalihkan kepanikanku?! Aku pasti akan dianggap aneh oleh yang lain. Terutama Alfred yang, hei, kenapa namanya yang malah terlintas pertama kali?! Tidak mungkin, aku dan dia hanya teman. Ya, teman!_

Sedikit ragu Kiku mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kirkland-san, apa kepalamu tadi tidak terbentur?"

"Ah, i-itu, aku..." Arthur bertambah panik. "_Sir_, maaf sepertinya perutku sakit lagi. Ijin meninggalkan pelajaran."

Tanpa komando yang keluar dari Mr. Lukaszweic, Arthur sudah mengambil langkah seribu. Teman-temannya yang tadinya sudah bingung jadi bertambah bingung. Hari ini Arthur bersikap aneh terus-terusan.

**-0o0o0-**

Tangan Arthur memutar keran wastafel. Suara air yang keluar dari dalam keran menyamarkan isakannya. Dia menangis. Arthur sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk terus berpura-pura seperti ini. Ia ingin namanya kembali menjadi Alice, memakai benda-benda yang manis dan wewangian yang harum. Berkencan dengan lelaki, menjalani hidupnya sebagai perempuan. Lalu hal yang paling ia inginkan adalah ayahnya berkata, 'Alice kau cantik sekali. Aku bangga memiliki anak perempuan sepertimu.'

Tapi semua itu hanya angan-angan yang tak bisa ia raih. Ia hanya bisa bermimpi mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia dan menjadi istri yang baik nantinya. Kini, pupus sudah semua.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Masak _lelaki_ menangis hanya karena terjatuh begitu saja. Tidak jantan, ah."

_Suara ini... Alfred!_

"Aku memang tidak tahu kenapa sakit perutmu bisa berkepanjangan seperti itu, tapi kalau kau hanya bisa menangis nanti kau tidak akan bisa jadi kuat."

Arthur tidak menyadari kalau Alfred mengikutinya dan masuk diam-diam ke dalam _rest room_. Sekarang pemuda berkacamata itu sudah berdiri di belakang Arthur, mengelus punggungnya hangat untuk sedikit membuatnya lebih baik.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku, Al?"

"Bodoh, kita ini teman, 'kan jadi wajar kalau aku peduli dan khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Tangan besar Alfred sedikit mengacak-acak rambut emas Arthur. "Jangan sok bisa menutupi semuanya seperti itu. Kau itu ternyata tipe _tsundere_, yah."

Arthur menghapus air matanya, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Alfred sedikit sebal. "Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Hahahaha, tuh, 'kan..."

"Alfred!"

"Lihat, mukamu merah tuh. _Tsundere~_."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Arthur _tsundere~_..."

"Hentikan Alfred!" Arthur memukul dada bidang Alfred sampai pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk. "Rasakan! Mau kupukul lagi!?"

"_Cough, cough_, ok, cukup." Alfred memegangi dadanya yang jujur terasa sakit.

"Hmf!"

Ke dua tangan Arthur ia lipat di dada dengan wajah yang ia lempar ke arah lain. Melihat itu membuat Alfred jadi terkekeh kecil dan seketika itu tawa langsung pecah. Merasa disindir secara tak langsung –walau yang bersangkutan tidak bermaksud demikian– Arthur kembali memukul dada pemuda itu sekaligus meninju perutnya.

Sedikit hilang rasa kecewa Arthur yang tadi ia rasakan. Entah kenapa jika bersama Alfred, ia bisa merasa lebih baik. Segala rasa negatif bisa berubah jadi positif ketika pemuda itu datang membawa keceriaan padanya. Arthur tidak mengerti sihir apa yang Alfred gunakan untuk membuat segalanya terasa lebih ceria, namun satu hal yang pasti, Alfred selalu ada kapanpun dan di manapun untuknya. Tidak peduli Arthur ini seperti apa, dia selalu berusaha agar senyum bisa terkembang lebar di wajah Arthur. Oh, Alfred.

* * *

**Kirkland's House.**

**04. 30 PM**

"Ayah, ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Ujar William yang baru saja meletakan secangkir kopi di meja kerja ayahnya, Ian Kirkland.

"Hmm, apa?"

"Ini soal Alice, bisakah Ayah menariknya pulang dan mengembalikan kebebasannya sebagai perempuan?"

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya soal itu, Will?"

William mendesah pelan. "Karena aku kakaknya, Ayah. Apa Ayah tahu, dia selalu mendapat kesulitan karena paksaan Ayah ini. Jujur aku merasa kasihan pada Alice."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mengurusi adikmu itu." Ian menyembulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Tapi Ayah, mau sampai kapan Alice harus menjalani paksaan Ayah? Apa Ayah tak memikirkan masa depannya nanti?!" William mulai sedikit emosi

"Masa depan? Rasanya itu terlalu klise melihat kondisinya sekarang."

"Argh, hentikan sekarang juga taruhan bodoh Ayah dengan Mr. Wang! Kalian ini mempermainkan masa depan seorang gadis hanya demi kesenangan!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Will."

"Ini jelas urusanku! Akan kubawa Alice pulang segera. Suka atau tidak suka, Ayah harus menerimanya sebagai anak perempuan. Perempuan, bukan laki-laki!"

William menggebrak meja kerja ayahnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan. Bunyi bantingan pintu yang cukup keras tak membuat Ian bergeming dari duduknya. Di mata Ian, William masih belum bisa menjadi lelaki yang ia harapkan. Taruhannya dengan Wang Yao, temannya sekaligus Kepala Sekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki di mana Arthur bersekolah, menjadi sangat menarik ketika Yao menawarkan taruhan unik. Taruhannya adalah apakah Alice bisa bertahan menjadi seorang lelaki dengan tinggal dan menjalani hari-harinya di kelilingi oleh laki-laki pula. Ian yang memang tak menginginkan anak perempuan langsung menyanggupi taruhan itu.

Sebenarnya alasan Ian tak menyukai anak perempuan itu sangat bodoh. Jelas saja bodoh, hanya karena ia tak menyukai manusia yang lemah, hanya bisa menangis dan merengek, membuat Ian jadi tak suka dengan perempuan. Inggrid, istrinya yang berasal dari Irlandia merupakan seorang yang kuat dan tangguh. Walau dari luar terlihat sangat feminim tapi sebenarnya ia adalah pegulat yang cukup disegani. Tak heran Ian jadi terpikat dan menikahi wanita itu. Ian bisa saja mendidik Alice jadi sekuat ibunya tapi ia terlanjur menyanggupi taruhannya dengan Yao, alhasil Arthur harus menanggung obsesi ayahnya.

* * *

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Arthur. Sebelah alisnya sedikit terangkat , sedikit heran ia membaca isi dari pesan singkat itu. Pesan singkat yang berasal dari Kiku itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Padahal pemuda Asia itu termasuk tipe yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, tapi tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

– _Grope grope_

"Kau harum sekali Arthie, habis mandi, yah?"

Sebuah sikutan tajam berhasil membuat Francis melepaskan pelukannya –atau lebih tepatnya perbuatan yang menjurus pada asusila. "Kau ini gila, yah!?"

"Aku 'kan hanya memelukmu saja. Kenapa harus marah? Kita yang sesama _lelaki_ ini tak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau aku hanya memelukmu saja."

"Apanya yang memeluk!?"

"Jangan marah begitu, dong~..."

"Berani mendekat, kupatahkan lehermu." Ancam Arthur dengan sungguh-sungguh

"Hyah~, sudahlah tidak jadi." Francis mundur beberapa langkah

Arthur menepuk dahinya. Kalau bisa ia ingin sekali bertukar kamar. Dengan siapapun saja Arthur mau asalkan jangan dengan Francis. Mungkin Alfred. Lagi, nama itu yang terlintas dipikiran Arthur. _Kenapa harus Alfred?! _

"Aku mau pergi sebentar. Jangan berani sentuh barang-barangku, berubah seinci saja akan kubuat kau tak bisa bernapas lagi, _Bloody Frog_!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti."

.

.

Sebuah umpatan kesal keluar dari mulut Arthur. Ia telat beberapa menit dari perjanjiannya dengan Kiku. Sesampainya di tempat mereka bertemu, Kiku menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tak tampak rasa kesal atau marah karena kedatangan Arthur yang telat.

"Maaf, aku telat." Ujar Arthur sembari mengatur napasnya karena habis berlari.

Kiku tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Kirkland-san. Mau minum teh dulu?"

"Oh, tidak, terimakasih."

Kiku menyilakan Arthur untuk duduk di hadapannya. Sebuah kafe sederhana dekat asrama menjadi tempat mereka untuk bertemu. Tempat yang cukup nyaman dan strategis karena letaknya yang dekat jalan menuju taman kota.

"Jadi ada apa kau mau mengajakku bertemu?" tanya Arthur

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf soal insiden Folk Dance tadi siang."

"Ah, soal itu. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan padamu, Kirkland-san. Tapi saya harap ini tidak menyinggungmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, katakan saja, Kiku."

Kiku mengambil napas panjang. "Kirkland-san itu sebenarnya bukan seorang laki-laki, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Kiku membuat Arthur menahan napas. Mata Arthur membesar dan rasanya ruang untuk bernapas jadi terasa sempit. Sempit sekali. Apa Kiku menyadarinya? Apa hanya karena sentuhan sewaktu insiden Folk Dance itu, pemuda Asia itu langsung menyadarinya?

Padahal ikatannya sudah Arthur ikat kencang seperti biasa, tapi apa kendor sehingga bisa terasa sesuatu yang ganjil. Arthur terdiam tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lidahnya kelu dan seluruh tubuhnya berubah jadi dingin. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

_Tuhan, ini terlalu cepat untuk terbongkar..._

**[TBC]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Wah, maaf, saya update-nya lama. Virus malas ngetik saya jadi makin parah. Padahal ada banyak yang ingin saya tulis, tapi karena malas ngetik jadinya banyak yang belum saya update. Hhh~, nasib...

Ah, kritik dan konkritnya silakan tuangkan di kotak review. Terimakasih, yah...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Genre: Humor/ Friendship**

**Warning: Out of Character(s), Typo(s), Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Flat, Straight, Slight-Yaoi For Fan-Service, etc**

* * *

Kiku mengambil napas panjang. "Kirkland-san itu sebenarnya bukan seorang laki-laki, kan?"

Pertanyaan Kiku membuat Arthur menahan napas. Mata Arthur membesar dan rasanya ruang untuk bernapas jadi terasa sempit. Sempit sekali. Apa Kiku menyadarinya? Apa hanya karena sentuhan sewaktu insiden_ folk dance_ itu, pemuda Asia itu langsung menyadarinya?

Padahal ikatannya sudah Arthur ikat kencang seperti biasa, tapi apa kendor sehingga bisa terasa sesuatu yang ganjil. Arthur terdiam tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lidahnya kelu dan seluruh tubuhnya berubah jadi dingin. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

_Tuhan, ini terlalu cepat untuk terbongkar..._

**_._**

**_._**

Tangan Alice gemetar dan basah. Di hadapannya Kiku sudah menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memandang lurus pada wajah gugup Alice. Alice tak ingin mengaku begitu saja kalau ia adalah seorang perempuan. Alice mengambil napas panjang, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kiku. Apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya berharap itu bukan kata-kata bodoh yang terlontar.

"Jadi Kirkland-san, kau ini sebenarnya anak perempuan, kan?" Kiku mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

"Dengar Kiku, aku paling tidak suka dengan hal seperti ini. Dan lagi aku -..."

Kiku segera memotong ucapan Alice. "_Folk dance_. Saat _folk dance_, ketika kau jatuh menimpaku, Kirkland-san. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari tubuhmu."

_Apa?! Dia... yang benar saja! Ternyata memang tersentuh!_

"Hentikan pembicaraan tak masuk akal ini!"

"Kirkland-san, aku hanya ingin kau jujur."

"Memang apa hubungannya denganmu? Berhenti menanyaiku seperti seorang investigator, Honda!"

Kiku masih terlihat tenang. Ia meraih tangan kanan Alice yang sontak membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku janji aku tidak akan memberitahukan tentang hal ini pada siapapun."

Alice terdiam.

"Kirkland-san, kau bukan seorang anak laki-laki, kan?"

_Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, aku tidak ingin! Tapi keadaanku sudah tak memungkinkanku untuk lari. Apa jujur saja, yah? Tapi..._

"... ya, aku memang seorang perempuan. Tapi benar, yah, kau tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun?"

Kiku mengangguk. "Aku janji. Bisa kau ceritakan alasannya?"

Alice mulai menceritakan alasannya kenapa bisa bersekolah di Sekolah Menengah Atas Sivelius. Awalnya Alice sedikit ragu ia menceritakan lebih dalam tentang keluarganya, walau alasan Ayahnya yang memasukannya ke sekolah ini masih tak diketahui olehnya. Di sela-sela ceritanya, Kiku sempat tersenyum –yang hampir bisa disebut tertawa kecil. Pemuda Asia itu menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Menurutnya Ayah Alice, Ian, punya sedikit gangguan pada jiwanya. Itu konyol memasukan putrinya sendiri ke sekolah khusus untuk laki-laki. Bukan tidak mungkin hal itu bisa jadi berbahaya jika identitas Alice nanti benar-benar terbongkar.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, kan, Kiku?"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Hebat juga Kirkland-san bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini."

Alice menghela napas panjang. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang yang kutakutkan adalah aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik nanti. Mereka akan menganggapku seorang yang aneh."

"Sudahlah, kalau nanti tidak akan ada yang mau menikahi Kirkland-san, biar aku saja, bagaimana?"

Semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi Alice. "A-ah, K-Kiku, jangan berkata seperti itu. B-bukan berarti aku tidak mau, hanya... ah, sudah, aku tidak mau membicarakan hal seperti ini lagi!"

_Memulai kalkulasi_. Sebuah senyum tipis sedikit terlihat di bibir mungil Kiku. _Seorang _tsundere_, cukup manis, dan terkadang suka berkata-kata kasar. Dilihat dari caranya bergaul, dia bukan tipe yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari keluarganya juga dari cara ia dibesarkan. Oh, Arthur. Kau membuatku jadi semakin penasaran._

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat wajah Kirkland-san memang manis, yah."

"Kiku~ sudah hentikan!"

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga," suara yang Alice kenal. Ia memutar sedikit tubuhnya ke belakang. "Kau ini jangan buat khawatir begitu, Arthur."

"Alfred?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

_Dia tidak mencuri-dengar, kan? Oh, Tuhan, kumohon jangan._

"Aku mencarimu. Tiba-tiba menghilang dari asrama padahal kau sedang sakit."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Alfred."

"Ah, aku datang bersama pria jangkung itu." Alfred menunjuk ke arah William dengan dagunya. "Dia bilang dia itu Kakakmu."

"Kak Will?"

Alice segera menghampiri William yang berdiri di seberang jalan. Alfred menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Di balik kacamatanya sebuah pandangan berbeda tersirat dari iris biru safirnya. Kiku tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menyilakan Alfred untuk duduk di tempat Alice tadi.

"Hmf, kau perhatian sekali pada Arthur, Alfred," ujar Kiku memecah keheningan. Nada suaranya sedikit berubah.

"Dia kan temanku, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu saja. Bisa repot nanti kalau aku harus terkena imbasnya."

Kiku menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Oh, begitukah?"

"Iya. Lagipula Arthur juga sering membantuku dalam hal pelajaran, yah, semacam saling membantu saja."

Di otak Kiku entah kenapa sudah berubah menjadi hamparan padang rumput luas dengan satu kaki langit terlihat seperti memberinya sebuah pencerahan. Walau secara tidak langsung, tapi tetap saja di mata kebanyakan orang menanggap Alice itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Ini akan menjadi ide yang brilian untuk _doujinshi_ terbarunya nanti.

_Alfred dan Arthur bersama dalam satu ruangan. Arthur yang kaki dan tangannya terikat oleh rantai, tubuh yang penuh balutan perban, dan Alfred duduk di hadapannya memandangi Arthur penuh makna tersirat. Kelopak-kelopak mawar terlihat berserakan di atas lantai, warnanya yang hampir menyatu dengan warna darah, membuat... oh, hentikan, aku tidak bisa menunjukan sifat 'ini' di depan Alfred. Kau harus menahan ini Kiku. Tahan._

"Kiku? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Alfred sedikit heran. "Hidungmu mengeluarkan darah, tuh."

Cepat-cepat Kiku mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Alfred."

"Hhh, terkadang kau suka aneh sendiri."

**.**

**.**

"... Ayah pasti akan mengirimku kembali ke sekolah, Kak. Ayah tak akan menerimaku kembali di rumah."

"Alice, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita terus seperti ini. Kau Adikku, Adik perempuanku satu-satunya."

"Kak Will tahu sendiri, kan, bagaimana sifat Ayah. Ayah bukan tipe yang senang ditentang. Sudahlah aku lelah dengan semua ini, biarkan aku tetap bersekolah di sini." Alice memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula ini tahun ketiga, sebentar lagi aku lulus. Jadi semuanya bisa berakhir."

"Apa yang membuatmu bertahan selain ketakutanmu pada Ayah?"

"Itu..."

'Tentu saja karena aku menyukai teman sekelasku, Alfred. Itu yang membuatku bertahan untuk terus berada di sana. Apa itu sebuah masalah?' kata-kata yang tak bisa keluar dari mulut Alice dan hanya memantul-mantul di dalam kepala Alice.

"... aku tidak ingin membuat Ayah kecewa padaku. Sudah cukup kelahiranku yang selalu ditolaknya mati-matian."

_Aku bohong, Kak._

"Alice..."

"Cukup, Kak. Kalau memang Peter-lah yang bisa membuat Ayah bangga, ya, sudah. Aku tidak bisa melawan. Melawan hanya akan menjadi debat tanpa ujung dan aku benci itu."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, telepon saja."

"Itu pasti."

Alice tersenyum. Tangan William membelai rambut emas adiknya dengan lembut. Yah, selama Adiknya merasa senang itu sudah cukup untuk mengurangi rasa khawatir William. Dari kejauhan William melambaikan tangannya ke arah Alfred, memintanya untuk mendekati mereka berdua. Alfred melihat ke arah Kiku sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, seakan bertanya, pria jangkung itu memanggilku, kan. Kiku menangguk.

"Tunggu, Alfred. Tolong jaga Alice baik-baik, kau orang yang dekat dengannya, bukan."

"Iya, tapi, hei, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Alfred hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. William meminta agar Alice menjauh dari mereka berdua, ada hal yang ingin William bicarakan dengan Alfred. Alice tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi raut wajah Kakaknya terlihat serius. Semoga William tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Alfred.

"... baiklah, aku pergi, Alice. Jaga kesehatan, jaga pola makan, jangan sampai kurang tidur, dan hindari melihat hal-hal aneh."

Like a mother hen. _Hal-hal aneh? Setiap hari aku melihatnya... karena teman sekamarku._

"Aku mengerti, iya, aku mengerti."

"Dan ini untukmu. Yah, untuk persediaan saja."

William memberikan sebuah kantong kecil berwarna ungu pada Alice. Sedikit penasaran, Alice mengintip isi kantong itu. Iris zamburnya melebar. Oh, ayolah jangan bercanda. Kakaknya memberikan _benda itu_ lagi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Alfred penasaran.

"Gyah~ bukan apa-apa?" Alice segera menutup kantong kecil itu.

"Apaan, sih, aku jadi penasaran."

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa! Hei, Alfred~."

"Arthur kau ini pelit sekali, sih."

"Aduh, Alfred, jangan memaksaku. Ini bukan benda yang penting tahu!"

_Aku tidak mungkin menunjukannya padamu, Alfred. Hhh~ aku harus segera menyembukan benda ini dari siapapun. Benda yang sangat keramat bagiku, pembalut wanita._

* * *

Dada Alice bergerak naik turun cepat. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas dan berkeringat. Ia tak bisa bergerak dengan berat, seseorang menindih tubuhnya. Ya, itu Alfred. Alfred ada di atasnya. Alice menghujamkan jari-jarinya pada rambut pirang Alfred, menarik kepala Alfred perlahan menahan rasa sakit yang baru mendera tubuh Alice. Sakit.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Alfred?! Ah~ Itu sakit, bodoh..." ujar Alice di sela-sela desahannya. "Cepat akhiri, Al-haah-fred."

"Tapi kita baru memulainya, Alice. Tahanlah untuk beberapa jam ke depan."

"A-Alfred..."

– _**Brak!**_

"Aku menangkap basah kalian!"

_K-Kiku! Kenapa bisa dia..._

"Ti... TIDAAAAAAAAK~!"

**.**

**.**

**[Dorm 2 – Sivelus Senior High School]**

– _**Kring~!**_

"TIDAAAAAAAAK~!" jerit yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"oh, _mon dieu_... kau berisik sekali Arthur," ujar Francis yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

Hening.

_Goddamn!_

Suasana pagi hari yang seharusnya penuh semangat dan membuat siapapun yang terbangun di hari yang cerah ini mendapat energi baru, harus berubah menjadi pagi penuh kesialan untuk Alice. Alarm jamnya masih berbunyi, Alice masih membeku di tempat. Ia baru saja bermimpi melakukan hal yang tak mungkin ia lakukan dengan Alfred. Lalu, Francis yang ternyata tidur di tempat tidurnya. Sial. Ini bohong, kan?

Rasanya semakin hari, Alice semakin sial saja.

**...**

**[Bersambung]**

* * *

Guest: wah, makasih udah review, saya senang. Sebenarnya bukan malas dalam artian menelantarkan FF ini, tapi, yah, ada faktor lain.. yah buat selanjutnya saya usahkan lebih panjang lagi.

Who: eh, ternyata masih ingat. ((kaget)) iya, maaf, saya ganti demi kebutuhan cerita.. semoga hal ceroboh kayak gini gak terulang lagi

Orichii: gyaha, kasian dong kalau tar Alice harus punya menara ((ditabok)) oh, iya, sih, emang banyak yang cerita anak cewek yang harus nyamar ke asrama cowok.. alasannya banyak, macem-macem banget, dah..

* * *

**[A/N]**

Wah, maaf, yah, baru di-update. Saya lagi fokus sama yang beraroma (?) Russia x America, Japan x Belarus, sama Snow-Rabbit. Gak maksud buat ninggalin, sih, Cuma rada terabaikan ajah. Oke, saya udah buat beberapa chapter buat FF biar gak telat update lagi. terimakasih yang udah review, saya senang, loh. Maaf, yah, kalau sense humornya merosot.

_**Kuroneko Lind.**_


End file.
